


Christmas Elves

by AliceMontrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an intern at Santa's factory, Harrison Easter gets assigned to his desired department - manned by none other than the Three Randy Elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Day of Porn 2010](http://rykaine.livejournal.com/642583.html).
> 
> Dedicated to Kaseka Nvita, for whom I originally wrote this 'verse.

## 'Tis the Season

The first glances through the new product catalogue made Harry's cheeks redden. "You are _officially_ the most perverted elves in the whole Northern Hemisphere!" he declared. 

Across the table from him, three very pretty, very tall, very blond men gave him equally evil smirks. 

"Well, Harry dear," Kriss - or Mass, he could never tell the twins apart - said, tucking long tresses behind a pointy ear, "I told the Old Man you'd feel that way, but he said if you were going to be of any use to us you'd better get used to the more _exciting_ parts of our job." 

"And besides," Mass - or Kriss - added, "your internship application did specifically ask that your interest lay in the Toys department. Capital T." 

Even took off his glasses and set them on the table. "You really should have revised the chapter on using capitals before sending in job applications, Harrison." Of the three, Even's voice was the deepest, and it did naughty things to Harry's body. He was also the main reason Harry had applied for an internship in the Toys department. 

Harry had first noticed Even during an official visit to Mr. Claus' factory. Harry's father, Mr. Easter, had been amused about his son's insistence to tag along, but Harry had been interested in where all the winter holiday gifts came from, and how their manufacturing process was different than the one used in Mr. Easter's own spring toys manufacturing company. Even - tall, handsome Even - had been their guide during that trip, and his cultured voice (with a decidedly British accent) and almost-open interest had convinced Harry that there were definite points in favour of doing an internship in Mr. Claus' company, if only for a change of pace. Even - and his older twin brothers - had certainly made him feel at home. 

Speaking of which... 

"I say," Kriss - or Mass - declared, "I believe that Harry expressed an interest in testing some of the new products." 

"Indeed, he has," Mass - or Kriss - agreed, moving around the desk to grab Harry's arm and drag him to the large bed that had just materialized across the room. 

Even, ever so proper, held out a small case. "I believe we shall begin with the new vibrator line. After all, we must be certain they bring pleasure to their recipient; and what better way to do so than test them on our lovely new assistant?"


	2. Chapter 2

## Harry's First Foursome

"I must confess, Harrison, it was a surprise to see your internship application. It has been some time since we had an Easter offspring work for us here at the North Pole." Mr. Claus took the first corridor to the right, and Harry followed him, trying his best to keep up. His new boss was far from the portly man he was commonly depicted as; rather, he was fit and had a wrestler's body. According to HG Magazine (short for Holiday Gossip) the "Old Man" worked out three times a day in his private gym. Harry could see why he would have to - those reindeers in the stables had looked quite the handful. 

The section Harry was being led through had not been included in the tour of Mr. Claus' factory the previous autumn. Harry had not expected his boss to show him to the Toys Department himself; rather, he had been hoping it would be Even to show him around again. Even, the guide on the tour, with his deliciously pointed elven ears and deep, cultured voice that did naughty things to Harry's libido... 

Well, suffice it say, even if Mr. Claus was quite handsome for his age, facial hair did nothing for Harry, and he very much preferred slender to overly muscular. Not to mention sleeping with one's boss was usually frowned upon. Now, sleeping with your future supervisor - your future _extremely hot_ supervisor... Well, Harry was an Easter, and they were known for possessing healthy libidos. 

Mr. Claus took another right and stopped in front of a door that looked quite unlike what Harry had expected for the Toys Department. It was mahogany with oak inlays and a heavy knocker that would not have looked out of place at an ancient mansion. The golden Old English lettering engraved above it proclaimed that this was, indeed, the entrance to the sought department. 

"Well then, Harry," Mr. Claus said, slapping Harry's shoulder and turning away, "I'll leave you in the boys' more-than-capable hands. Don't do anything your parents wouldn't do!" And with that, the Old Man was off, leaving Harry staring at the door. 

_The boys?_ Harry thought, trying to rub some life back into his numb shoulder. But of course, Even would not be working alone. He would have subordinates, and Harry was now the lowest of them. He didn't mind the prospect, provided he could be "the lowest" in other, more interesting and creative ways. 

Taking a deep sigh, Harry knocked two times and waited. 

A couple of moments later, the door cracked open and Even's lovely face peeked through. He was as beautiful as Harry remembered, tall and slender and blond and with lovely green eyes behind a pair of thin-rimmed spectacles that lent him an air of sophistication. "Harrison," he said, and Harry's breath sped up a bit at hearing his full name pronounced in that delightfully British accent. "I have been expecting you. Please, do come in." 

The door cracked open long enough to allow him entrance, and slammed shut behind him. Harry found himself in a well-appointed antechamber in warm, dark colours, lit by oil lamps - not at all the colourful décor of the factory areas he had visited. For a moment, he wondered again if he was in the right section... except that Even was there, and Even was his new supervisor, and that was all that Harry needed to know, really. 

So he reacted like any Easter would in unfamiliar surroundings. When in doubt, fall back to Mother Bunny's etiquette lessons. "Good afternoon, Mr Alva. It's good to see you again. I look forward to working in your department." 

Behind him, Even chuckled - and damn but he could cause Harry's body to react merely by doing that. Harry stubbed his toe, hoping the pain would chase away the thrill of pleasure. It worked, but not very well. 

"Oh, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, Harrison." Even stepped around him, winking - _winking_ , and how adorable was that? - as he headed towards the only other door in the room. "Your application certainly came as a surprise. We don't really get many internship applications, you see. Well, come along, let me show you the office." 

That did not make any sense, Harry thought as he followed Even's sashaying backside into the other room. This was the Toys Department, the busiest place in Mr. Claus' factory. How could they not get many applications? Sure, the workload must be large, but the satisfaction of being part of the toys manufacturing and delivery process was equally high. Harry himself had worked in his parents' factory, side by side with his numerous siblings, for years, and had never felt anything but pride. 

The office, as it turned out, was in equally subdued colours. The walls were a medium cream, the floors polished oak, the carpet and blinds a mix of dark browns with a hint of burgundy. There were four desks, all of them mahogany, and several cabinets. The windows seemed to open towards the outer yard rather than the inner courtyard, and in one corner was... a king-size bed? 

Harry turned towards Even, who was now smiling. "Where are all the toys?" 

The smile widened, and there was definitely something off about it. "Why Harrison, we keep them in the cabinets, of course." Likely noticing Harry's further puzzlement, he added, "Would you care for a peek?" At Harry's affirmative nod, he pointed toward the closest cabinet. "Go ahead, then. This one should be pretty harmless." 

Not sure what to make of _that_ , Harry opened the cabinet... and stared. 

There were indeed toys inside. Carefully placed on glass shelves, awaiting inspection, was a wide variety of anal beads. 

"What the hell!" It came out sounding a bit like a squeak, as Harry hurriedly closed the cabinet doors, because he had certainly seen and used such items before, but surely they should _not_ be used by children, and _really_ , what was Mr. Claus thinking of throwing Harry and Even together into a room full of sex toys, unless... unless... 

He snapped around to find the elf studying him with the same interest Harry had shown in him while touring the factory several months before. That is to say, not quite leering. 

"Mr. Alva, I..." 

"Oh, by all means, call me Even," the elf offered, stepping closer and running his fingers on Harry's jaw. The soft touch was enough to make blood rush to Harry's cock. 

"Even," Harry began again, "there must be some kind of mistake. The toys in there, they are..." 

"Sex toys, certainly," Even finished the phrase for Harry, licking his lips. "You did apply for _my_ Toys department, did you not?" 

Harry blushed. "Well, yes, but I thought..." 

"Harrison." Even's fingers traced Harry's lips, and damn but Harry found it hard not to open his mouth and suck them in. "This is the kind of toys my department deals with. Is it going to be a problem?" 

Reasonably, it should have been. Except that Harry would be working with Even in a room that had cabinets full of _sex toys_ , and he _was_ an Easter, and... 

Harry shuddered, and told reason to take a hike. "Nope, not a problem," he replied, and gave in to the urge to pull Even closer and kiss him, because really, the elf had no right to be so sexy, aware of it, and using it to torment his new intern with visions of what they could do on the king size bed with the very anal beads he had just shown him. 

As it turned out, Even was almost as good a kisser as Harry, and somewhere between kisses and heavy petting they both lost most of their clothing and found themselves not on the bed, but on the Turkish rug, with Harry straddling the elf and sucking on a perky nipple while Even's deft fingers unfastened Harry's belt. Even tasted of rich wine, apples and spices, and Harry wanted to taste more, know more of that pale skin and tangle his fingers in long blond hair as Even's mouth wrapped around his cock and that talented tongue did delightfully naughty things to him. Except they were still on the floor, and they would both get rug burns, and really there was what promised to be a decent mattress in the room, so Harry scooted back, rose and pulled Even to his feet, kissing him again, possessively, as he guided them both towards the bed. He pushed his elf onto the bed, got out of his remaining clothes, and grabbed Even's briefs, intent on finally revealing the hardness that had rubbed against his thighs all this time... 

... and then the door opened, and Harry froze, not daring to breathe, let alone turn around and see who had just walked in on them. 

Beneath him, wearing nothing but his glasses and briefs that were now pulled down to his mid-calves, Even was softly laughing . _Laughing_. As if it was funny for Harry to be caught trying to fuck his supervisor well into the morning. This little juicy bit would only serve to enforce the Easters' reputation as humping anything that moved, and really, Harry's parents would be so disappointed Harry hadn't been able to keep it in his trousers for even one day... 

Two sets of steps were heading towards the bed now. Not bothering with decency - it was far too late for that - Harry forced himself to look that way... and more of his brain cells died. It was the only viable explanation for seeing two identical men wearing leather trousers and high boots coming toward the bed, tall and long-haired and blond, but blue-eyed to Even's green, looking a little older - but not by much - and a hint more muscled. 

He closed his eyes and rubbed them, hoping to get his vision back in check. Alas, when he opened them, he was still seeing double. 

"Started without us, have you?" the elf on the right _tsked_ , as the one on the left crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. 

On the bed, Even's laugher quieted, but he was still amused as he replied, "Not at all. Just getting warmed up, you see." He sat up on the bed, pulled his briefs all the way off, and pulled Harry down next to him, seemingly undisturbed by the nudity. "Harrison, dear, meet my older brothers Kriss and Mass. They make up the rest of the department - and are my main test subjects." 

Harry closed his eyes and pinched himself, hoping he'd wake up soon. Sure, he'd dreamed once about twincest before, but this was all too surreal to be true. He pinched his inner thigh harder, yelped, then opened his eyes, fully expecting to awaken back in his bed at home, on the eve of his departure to the North Pole. 

Two pairs of blue and one of green eyes were looking back at him, and damn but Even was hot this close, and his brothers were still there and dammit he was not dreaming for the pain in his inner thigh was quite real. Which only meant... 

"You test sex toys on your brothers?!" 

Even sniggered, and the twins joined in. "Oh yes. We manage to have quite a bit of fun around here. Ever heard of 'The Three Randy Elves'?" 

Harry shook his head. 

"How disappointing," one of the twins said, and the other added, "Perhaps a better marketing strategy for the home videos is in order. Care to help us develop one?" 

Harry stared some more. It seemed to be his day for it. 

"Enough of business." Even's voice was warm and purring in Harry's ear as slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him against Even's chest. "It is Harrison's first day with us, and we are supposed to make our intern as comfortable as possible. The Old Man's orders and all that." 

"Somehow, I don't believe he had this in mind," Kriss - or Mass, Harry couldn't tell them apart - replied, gesturing at the bed. 

Mass - or Kriss - shook his head, but smiled. "Perhaps Harrison did, though? Wasn't he the one you caught ogling you during last summer's tour? Harry Easter, was it?" 

Harry coughed politely. "Well, you know what they say about us Easters..." 

"Indeed." Even's hand trailed down his stomach and deftly stroked him back into full arousal. "So, should I ask my brothers to go away, or should we invite them to join us?" 

It was about then that Harry's brain short-circuited, and he must have agreed to _something_ , because at some point he found himself sucking Even off as one of the twins fingered Harry and the other sucked him off... 

... and it was all warm and wonderful and blissful after that. Until the twins tied him up to the St. Andrew's cross. But that is a whole new different story.


End file.
